The Shadow of Evil
by Puppets-Dream
Summary: Even Evil has a Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, let's look around this castle like these people, okay?!"

The girl stumbled as her friend pulled her towards the crumbling castle.

She tugged her wrist free and the two girls went their separate ways, she wandered around the decaying castle.

She wandered to the garden, where people were looking around like tourists.

She was about to go back into the castle when the melody of a music box came out from somewhere, making her stop in her tracks.

_-:-_

_You are my Masters  
I am your servant.  
I'm a part of the destiny that divided pitiful twins.  
I will do everything in my power to keep you safe_

The day my fate changed, I was sitting under the shadow of the church bell tower.

I was very young back then, the mere age of five.

I loved that music box that I wound up in my lap, the melody seemed to always change.

Right after I wound it up, I heard a giggle from a girl somewhere.

I turned my head to see _them_.

The two were so identical.

No one probably could tell the difference between them.

They both had short yellow hair and sea blue eyes.

Her hair went just above her shoulders and a flower was planted behind her ear.

He had his up in a little black ribbon.

That day, the two sat in the green grass of the church yard.

They were waiting for their mother and father, the king and queen, to show up so they could go to church.

The small girl was eagerly weaving and picking little blades of grass.

The boy stared as he watched her hands work.

The church bells rung merrily, signaling that church was going to start in a little while.

She gave him her work of art, a small crown made of grass and a couple of flowers.

He smiled and gladly took the gift from his sibling.

They laughed and giggled, I can still remember watching them from a distance.

They were so happy back when they were so small, I wish they can go back to when it never happened.

They were talking when the princesses name was called, followed by her twins'.

A man in black came and picked her up from behind.

She struggled to get away, reaching out for her young twin.

He dropped his crown in fear and shock, then the same was done to him.

They reached for each other as the two went separate ways.

From my place in the shadow of the bell tower, I ran to where the boy left the crown.

I felt like I was going to cry.

Being separated from your family was a thing I knew too well.

My heart ached for the two; I wanted them to not have a fate like mine.

I heard the queen come behind me and pat my black-and-yellow uniform shoulder.

I looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Mistress." I whispered in a sad tone. I didn't understand what was happening at all. "Why....?"

"You are to look after them." The king ordered as he appeared from behind the delicate queen.

"But never speak to them at all, understand?"

I was afraid of him. So I nodded and continued to look at the grass crown.

-:-

_Why did I agree to this...?_

Was what I will always ask myself for the rest of my life.

He was turned into a servant that sad day while she continued to be a princess.

I don't know why, and I asked constantly, but it was met by unhearing ears.

I know the king said to not get attached, but I did eventually.

I felt like a mother, always looking after them.

Soon enough, they grew up into teenagers, which made me smile.

At age 13 I finally learned their names.

Len was the very handsome servant.

Rin was the beautiful princess.

They were 14 then.

They never knew about the unknown little shadow that followed them wherever they went.

Rin seemed to always get in trouble, and I always saved her from punishment somehow.

When I would watch her sitting on her thrown, sometimes I would see Len come and whisper words to her.

Lately, a weird feeling in my chest has started to build up whenever I see him.

I asked and the other maids say that I have fallen in love, but it cannot be true.

He is my master, I am his servant.

He loves Rin, and only Rin I knew.

Rin is also my mistress, I am also her servant.

Len was probably her entire world, she would do something if I did anything to disturb that little world of her's.

Then that day came.

That dreadful day!

The trouble they were going to have, I cannot fix by myself alone.

The decision that both Rin and Len will make will break my heart.

It would make the tears that wallowed up inside my heart for so long finally flow.

-:-

Rin and Len were going to the neighboring country.

I knew the exact reason why Rin wanted to go, too.

The prince of this beautiful kingdom was very handsome, it wasn't a wonder why she had a little crush on him.

I followed them in the shadows like usual in the kingdom's market place as my masters dwelled in front of me.

Rin was dressed in commoners clothes, the brown hat made her look more like her brother.

Len had a bag in his arms and a list in his hands.

I was called out of my attention when I saw him turn his head.

He was looking at a girl.

She had long aqua-green hair that was split in two pigtails.

She had the brightest smile you ever seen.

She held a bouquet of aqua-green roses as well, which glowed like her hair.

And the elbow she was hanging one...was the prince, Rin's crush.

Len blushed a deep shade of red, I guess it was love at first sight for him.

But Rin...oh, my dear Rin's heart was broken.

Her eyes were teary and her shaking hands were clenched in front of her chest.

That was when I knew that she would do something very rash and make everything dark.

-:-

What did Len do?!

Did Rin order this?!

I was awakened by the shut of the double doors at the front of the estate.

I snuck in the shadows, just in case it was someone that shouldn't see me was awake.

But what I saw shocked me beyond belief.

It was Len. The same Len that I looked over for most of my life. My sweet, innocent little Len that I watched over and loved.....

Was drenched in blood.

Both my hands covered my mouth as he discarded of the bloody cloak and walked slowly up the stairs.

When I looked at his face, I knew whatever he did wasn't his own wish.

He didn't want to do it because......he was crying.

-:-

I couldn't believe Rin ordered this!

I finally knew why Len was covered in blood.

In the paper a week later there was a picture of the same smiling girl from the other kingdom.

But instead of something wonderful, the article was sad.

Her name was Miku Hatsune.

She was missing.

Poor Len, now I know and understand what happened.

If it wasn't for what I was ordered to do, I would've try to comfort him.

But I can't.

I'm a shadow, something that could and is to be seen, but never bothered with or talked to.

-:-

Somehow the word got out that Rin ordered Miku's dead.

The prince that was grieving was now deathly furious.

He and a woman with a large sword were planning to do something that I never wanted to happen to my mistress.

The servants have all fled the estate in fear one by one.

I stayed as long as my mistress and master remained.

I would never abandon them, even if I'm a shadow.

I cannot abandon the people that I held closely to my heart.

So I went on as the secret servant.

I went out to shop for groceries when I saw an angry mob.

I didn't mind them, though.

Now I know it was my worst mistake.....

-:-

I was done shopping after a bit and had food in a large brown bag.

I was whistling, I was in a happy mood for some reason.

I noticed a crowd of extremely excited people running down the streets.

I then noticed that they were running towards the execution platform.

My eyes widened, then I realized.

"No.....It can't be! Oh please god, no…."

I dropped my bags and ran after the children that followed the adults.

It was hard with the servants' dress I had on, but I managed anyhow.

Soon I was pushing through the tons of bodies so I can see if it was Rin who was captured.

"Hey, stop shoving!" was the response thousands of people gave me.

But I ignored them.

I can't let them kill Rin! I just can't!

I heard someone announce something and a lot of people cheered and pumped their fists in the air.

I think I pushed the wrong person out of the way, because they pushed me on the back so hard I stumbled out of the crowd and to the front.

Above my head was the execution platform.

And in the head slot, was Rin.

My eyes widened.

No, it wasn't Rin!

Her eye's weren't like that.

"Len...." I whispered, my eyes widening even more.

He looked out at the audience of people who thought he was his sister.

"Len...."

Why wouldn't he look at me?

I know he couldn't hear me through the yells and cheers, but still.

And before someone grabbed the rope and pulled, his gaze finally settled on me.

His smile and eyes were soft as he spoke. "Thank you for looking after us for so long."

He knew I was there all along?

No! That can't be.

"LEN!!!" I screamed as I reached both hands up towards him.

And to my surprise, what meet my hands and face.......was wet, moist stuff.

My hands stopped in the middle of the air, I was so shocked I was paralyzed.

Everyone went quiet then.

My hands brought themselves to my eye sight, and my eyes widened even more and my eyes began to blur.

"No....."

They were red.

"No....."

My throat tightened and tears threatened to fall from my cheeks.

"H-He...."

I stumbled a bit backwards and tripped on the hem of my dress, falling on my butt.

I looked up and stared in shock as people dragged the headless body away carelessly.

Tears mixed with blood as they ran down my cheeks, and I couldn't take it anymore.

I bent so far down that my forehead touched my knees and I started to cry loudly.

"No! Len....Oh Len! Why?! WHY?!"

I screamed in my dress, sobbing and clenching on my yellow dress.

"Poor girl. Wonder why she's crying."

"She must be scared about the blood on her."

Were the whispered from the people behind me.

None came to comfort me as I wallowed away in my sorrow and tears.

Then, it finally hit me.

"Rin...." I whispered, lifting my head out of my dress.

With shaking hands I leaned forward and got on my hands and knees.

Pushing myself up, I wobbled a bit before running back into the slowly melting crowd.

"I have to find her...." I said as I nudged and dodged the people.

Rin must be feeling so bad about what happened.

Finally I saw a crouched hooded figure surrounded by some people.

That must be Rin!

It just had to be!

I ran weakly to the hunched figure and knelt to it.

And sure enough, it was Rin's sad face that looked into mine.

Her cheeks were flushed from crying and her tears were still pouring.

She leaned away from me a bit, and I understand why.

She had never seen, or had never taken interest in noticing me, so she must've thought I'm another Princess-hater.

She looked down at the uniform I was wearing and gave it a weird look.

I stretched my hand out to her.

"Rin." I whispered. "Please, you shouldn't cry. It was what he wanted...."

"You're....you're a...."

She didn't finish her sentence, but I knew what she meant to say.

I nodded and she looked at me with wide, broken-hearted blue eyes and she reached a shaking hand to me.

I smiled and when she had her hand clenched to mine, she collapsed in my arms.

She sobbed and cried again, taking short breaths and clenching to my uniform dress.

I petted her hair, which was in a ponytail like Len's now, and looked up at the sky.

I lowered my head and bit my lip hard, closing my eyes as my tears threatened to slip out again.

"Are you okay, miss?"

I opened my eyes to see people who looked familiar.

One was the prince with blue hair, the one that Rin had a crush on.

Next to him was a woman in red armor and brown hair.

The woman smiled down at us.

I managed to smile back.

"No ma'am." I lied, holding onto Rin's head so they wouldn't see her face. She clutched onto me so hard I felt her nails through my shirt. "We're all right."

She looked at how we were and backed off a bit, then walked away.

I smiled and tears spilled down my cheeks once again.

Now I think Rin was out of tears and was now just sobbing hysterically.

"Rin, let's go." I managed to choke out.

Rin looked up at me and I held my breath.

It was the same look she had on when we were so little and she was torn away from Len.

"You hate me, don't you?" She asked. "Does Len hate me now, too? Like everyone else here?"

I gave her a soft smile, I tried to mimic the one her mother gave her long ago.

"No Rin-sama. I don't hate you, and you know your brother loved you very much."

Tears appeared in her eyes again. "Wh-what's your name?"

That struck me like ha hammer to a nail.

I didn't have a name.

No one never bothered to name me.

So I decided on mixing two names together.

"My name is Riku."

_'Ri-'_ for my living mistress Rin and '–ku' for my master's suspected first crush, Miku Hatsune.

Rin smiled childishly as I helped her up.

She clung to my hand and leaned to me, as if I was her life support.

And now, I think I am.

"Riku....will you leave me?"

"No Mistress Rin."

I promised, smiling.

"I haven't abandoned you my whole life. What makes you think I will today or tomorrow or the next?"

She smiled at my answer.

Soon we were at the estate where people were to believe was abandoned and led Rin to her room.

I helped her out of her clothes and into her nightgown.

All the way she asked me about how I came to be with her now, but I told her not to worry about it and that it was in the past.

The crying must have wiped her out dry, because when she got into her bed she was fast asleep.

I walked to my room then.

Rin and I have to keep ourselves on the down low for now, I thought.

I walked to the only light place in my room.

The moonlight from my uncovered window gleamed on my ebony desk.

On my desk was my music box from so long ago.

I went to it and wound it up until it couldn't be wound anymore and let it play.

I changed into my nightgown slowly and sleepily, I was tired.

I looked into the mirror to see that the traces of Len's blood hadn't completely disappeared from my skin.

I wiped it off and looked at it before putting it away.

I discarded my bloody uniform and slipped into bed.

What I said then, while the eerie music of my box played in the background, was like a sleepy kind of talking-to-myself.

"I wish I could restore the times..... Oh god, please grant my wish…."

I knew the hardships I'll face to keep Rin's true identity a secret.

This means I have to be more than a servant to Rin.

Now I have to be a friend to her and comfort her in her time of need.

And with the music box's music slowing it's pace, I felt my eyelids slowly dropping.

_"If we ever are born again  
I want you to know  
__I want us to all be together again……"_

_-:-_

_Will be continued……_


	2. Chapter : The End

While the familiar sound of the music box played somewhere hidden something fluttered to the 13 year old girls' feet.

She picked it up off of the ground and stared at it.

It was a chared picture of two smiling teenaged twins, with short blonde hair and old time clothes.

She fell on her knee's as different kinds of emotions came washing over her and hit her like a ton of bricks.

_Love._

_Hate._

_Regret._

_Remorse._

_Fear._

_Heart-retching Sadness._

As she looked down at the picture she noticed water dripping on it.

It was her tears. She was crying.

_I can't believe I'm back…_

Something inside of her head said.

Then she realized the person who was talking was herself.

Soon her shoulders began to heave up and down.

Then came the sobbing.

And then she started to cry hysterically.

"What's wrong?"

"Why is she crying?"

The people scattered across the gardens stared as the girl continued to cry, her hands helplessly at her

_They're not here with me……Oh God! _

_ Why did you bring me back, not them?!_

_Why?!_

-:-

"Hey, you two! Come on before you'll be left to live here!"

"Come on, brother!" The girl said, pulling on her brother's hand.

The boy looked at his sister.

"Wait, do you hear that? Someone's crying."

He said.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"It might be some baby who didn't' get their way. Now come on before Onee-chan leaves us!"

"Wait, let's go see what it is!"

The boy said, pulling his look-a-like sister down the way.

Soon they were at the garden, where people were just standing and looking at someone.

He couldn't see that someone because there were at least three people in the way, trying to comfort her.

Then a girl, a older girl, ran past him and towards the group.

"Riku!"

His eyes widened as he heard the ever so familiar name. For some reason, he felt like he was going to cry.

"Are you alright?"

The girl pushed between the three to reveal a girl on her knees, streams of salt water running down the sides of her face as she cried.

_The girl from my dream! _

He thought, but then-

_It can't be- _

He then heard another pair of sobs and he looked down to see his sister nearly in tears as well.

"Oh my god, it's the girl from my dreams……It's her!"

She repeated, then ran from his side.

-:-

"Riku, calm down!!!!"

The raven haired girl knelt down to the crying blonde.

"Why are you cry-"

The girl was interrupted by another.

"Get Away From her!!!"

The friend looked up to see a short haired blonde push the three aside and fell to her knees, hugging the crying girl.

Riku's eyes widened as the girl started to cry.

"You're alive!"

"R…..Rin?"

She asked, tears welling in her eyes but not falling.

Rin pulled away from the girl so she could nod, before Riku slung her arms around Rin's neck and hugged her tightly.

"You're Alive! I'm so happy!!!"

She repeated over and over, her friend staring in question at the two hugging girls.

"Ri….ku?"

The girl looked up to see another familiar face, tears in his blue eyes.

Riku nodded, helping Rin as they both stood up.

"Riku?" He asked again, stepping closer.

She nodded again and held out her arms, giving him a smile she remembered giving Rin that sad day.

"Come here, my little brave boy."

Riku said, and Len ran straight into her arms. He clung onto her and smiled into her shirt, and Rin soon joined him in her arms.

"Daisuke wo…." He whispered, making her blush and smile.

Even though they were reincarnated and now probably different people, she still felt that love for him like it was esterday and not 10 decades ago.

The friend sighed, she knew what was happening now.

She was told the story of her past from the old man who took care of Riku.

She didn't believe the story until Riku started to tell her the nightmares she had, and it was the same thing.

Over and over, she told it just like she were there.

And that's when the girl knew Riku was the reincarnation of the Shadow of Evil.

"I love you both…"

And she knew that from that scene, in the palace garden where the original Twins were torn away from each other and where the Shadow was borne, the three would be inseparable for the rest of their lives.

-:-

THE END!

I do not own vocaloid, only the lyrics of Shadow of Evil and Riku-chan!


End file.
